lego_lord_of_the_ringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frodo Baggins
Frodo Baggins is a fictional character in J. R. R. Tolkien's legendarium. He serves as the primary protagonist of The Lord of the Rings. Frodo is a hobbit of the Shire who inherits Sauron's Ring from Bilbo Baggins and undertakes the quest to destroy it in the fires of Mount Doom. He is also mentioned in Tolkien's posthumously published works, The Silmarillion and Unfinished Tales. Lore 'Background' Frodo is introduced in The Fellowship of the Ring as the adoptive heir of Bilbo Baggins. The chapter "A Long-expected Party" relates that Frodo's parents Drogo Baggins and Primula Brandybuck had been killed in a boating accident when Frodo was 12; Frodo subsequently spent the next 9 years living with his maternal family, the Brandybucks in Brandy Hall. At the age of 21 he was adopted by his cousin, Bilbo, who brought him to live at Bag End. By coincidence he and Bilbo shared the same birthday, the 22nd of September. It was Bilbo who introduced the Elvish languages to Frodo, and they often shared long walking trips together. ''The Fellowship of the Ring ''The Fellowship of the Ring opens as Frodo came of age (at 33 years old) and Bilbo left the Shire for good on his 111th birthday. Frodo inherited Bag End and Bilbo's ring that was introduced in The Hobbit. Gandalf, at this time, was not certain about the origin of the Ring, so he warned Frodo to avoid using it and to keep it secret. Frodo kept the Ring hidden for 17 years, until Gandalf returned to tell him that it was the One Ring of the Dark Lord Sauron, who desired to use it to conquer Middle-earth. Realizing that he was a danger to the Shire as long as he remained there with the Ring, Frodo decided to leave his home and take the Ring to Rivendell, home of Elrond, a mighty Elf lord. He left the Shire with three companions: his gardener Samwise Gamgee and his cousins Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. They escaped just in time, for Sauron's most powerful servants, the Nine Nazgûl, had entered the Shire as Black Riders, looking for Bilbo and the Ring. They followed Frodo's trail across the Shire and nearly intercepted him. Frodo and his companions escape the Black Riders by travelling through the Old Forest, but they get misled by the magic of Old Man Willow until they are rescued by Tom Bombadil who gives them shelter and guides them on their way. After leaving Bombadil, they are caught in fog on the Barrow Downs by Barrow-wights and are entranced under a spell. Frodo breaks loose from the spell, attacks the barrow-wight and summons Tom Bombadil who again rescues the hobbits and sets them on their way to Bree. At the Inn of the Prancing Pony in the village of Bree, Frodo met Aragorn, also called Strider, a Ranger of the North, who became the hobbits' guide while journeying through the wilderness towards Rivendell. The One Ring slipped onto Frodo's finger inadvertently in the Prancing Pony's common room, turning Frodo invisible. This attracted the attention of Sauron's agents, who ransacked the hobbits' rooms in the night. The group, under Aragorn's guidance, quickly fled through the Midgewater Marshes and again escaped the Black Riders. While encamped at Amon Sûl, they were found and attacked by five Nazgûl. The chief of the Nazgûl, known as the Witch-king of Angmar, stabbed Frodo with a Morgul-blade, before Aragorn routed all five of them. A piece of this blade remained in Frodo's shoulder and, working its way towards his heart, threatened to turn him into a wraith under the control of the Witch-king. With the help of his companions and Glorfindel, Frodo was able to evade the remaining Ringwraiths and reach Rivendell. Although almost overcome by his wound, once there he was healed over time by Elrond; it was said and later seen that the wound would never completely heal, however, as it was as much spiritual as physical. In Rivendell, the Council of Elrond met and resolved to destroy the Ring by casting it into Mount Doom in Mordor, the realm of Sauron. Frodo, realizing that he was destined for this task, stepped forward to be the Ring-bearer. A Fellowship of nine companions was formed to guide and protect him: the hobbits, Gandalf, Aragorn, the dwarf Gimli, the elf Legolas of Mirkwood, and Boromir, a man of Gondor. Together they set out from Rivendell. Frodo was armed with Sting, Bilbo's Elvish knife, and wore Bilbo's coat of Dwarven mail made of mithril. The company, seeking a way over the Misty Mountains, first tried the Pass of Caradhras, but abandoned it in favour of the mines of Moria. In Moria Frodo is stabbed by an Orc-spear, but his coat of mail saves his life. They were led by Gandalf, until he fell in Moria battling a Balrog, and then by Aragorn to Lothlórien. There Galadriel, the Lady of the Woods, gave Frodo an Elven cloak and a phial carrying the Light of Eärendil to aid him on his dangerous quest. Destruction of the One Ring Frodo was, of course, a key figure in defeating Sauron, as he destroyed the ring and brought an end to Sauron's reign. After being guided by Gollum to Mount Doom, Frodo entered the Cracks, to finally throw the ring to its destruction. He was betrayed by his willpower at the very end, and instead of doing what he had come a long ways to do, he aimed to keep the ring; but the creature Gollum bit his finger off. Gollum slipped off the edge of the platform into the lava, however, and with Gollum, the One Ring was destroyed Description In both of his variations, Frodo has short, dark brown legs, and dark brown hobbit hair. In his Shire variation his face depicts a smile, and he wears a green shirt with suspenders. In his other variant, he has a short cape, and a red shirt, with a brown jacket. In this variant, his facial expression is serious. Appearances *9470 Shelob Attacks *9469 Gandalf Arrives *9472 Attack on Weathertop *30210 Frodo with Cooking Corner *LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game Gallery Frodo Info.jpg ShireFrodo.jpg ShelobFrodo.jpg FrodoPortrait.png Frodo.png 1000px-Lego-frodo-lotr-poster-404x600.jpg|Frodo with the ring. Frodoscared.jpg|Frodo's alternate facial expression. Category:Minifigure Category:Protagonist Category:Hobbit Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Category:2012 Category:The Hobbit Category:The Two Towers Category:The Return of the King Category:Male Category:An Unexpected Journey